


סטאטוס קוו

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Series: Status Quo [1]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>פינדי מנסה לישון. משהו מפריע לו.</p>
            </blockquote>





	סטאטוס קוו

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב עבור נכתב עבור אתגר בסדנה של פורום פאנפיקים, תיאור ארוע מנקודת המבט של דמות שלישית.

פינדאר התיישב במיטה שלו. הרעש שהעיר אותו הפסיק, והוא מצמץ את קורי השינה מעיניו בניסיון להפיג את הערפול ולהבין למה השעה שלוש לפנות בוקר והוא ער. הוא הטה אוזן לעבר הדלת הסגורה של החדר שלו והאזין, משתדל לנשום בשקט ככל האפשר. ה"מערה" הייתה שקטה לחלוטין, ופינדאר החליט לחזור לישון, אבל כיוון שכבר היה ער בחר לעשות טיול מהיר לשירותים לפני כן. הרעש התחדש בשניה שכף ידו נגעה בידית הדלת. הוא קפא במקומו ונדרך. הוא שמע קול גרירה, ואז רחש, ואז מלמול. הוא פתח את הדלת בשקט והציץ למסדרון החשוך. כיוון שלא ראה כלום, הוא עזר אומץ ויצא מהחדר, משאיר את הדלת מאחוריו פתוחה למקרה שיצטרך לזנק בחזרה לתוך החדר ולהסתגר שם. (`להסתגר מפני מה, שודדים?` הדהדה מחשבה מטרידה בראשו, ולרגע פינדאר היה מוכן לוותר על כל ההרפתקה ולחזור להתכרבל במיטה שלו.) הרחש חזר, ופינדאר התקרב בצעדי רדיפה קטנים אל עבר הסלון, גבו צמוד לקיר.  
  
כשהיה במרחק של שלושה צעדים מהסלון הוא הבחין שהמלמול הוא למעשה שני קולות, ושהקולות הם של ג`ארד ופיטר, ושהם שיכורים לחלוטין. הוא התרחק מהקיר באנחת רווחה, וכבר התכוון לצעוד בגאון לתוך הסלון ולצעוק עליהם שהם מעירים אותו, ושאם הם רוצים שיבדוק בשבילם את כל הנתונים הפיננסיים של הלקוח החדש שלהם הם צריכים לתת לו לי-  
  
אה.  
  
הוא נעצר שניה לפני שפסע לתוך משטח האור שהטיל הירח דרך החלון. בסלון, ג`ארד היה שעון על שולחן הביליארד, סמוק וכועס. העניבה שלו הייתה משוחררת ושלושה מכפתורי החולצה שלו היו פתוחים. יד אחת שלו אחזה בשולחן הביליארד, ככל הנראה בשביל יציבות, והשניה הייתה שלוחה קדימה, ככל הנראה כדי להרחיק ממנו את פיטר. פיטר, לעומת זאת, נראה כמעט פייסני. ידיו נעו לעבר ג`ארד והוא מלמל משהו שפינדאר לא הצליח לשמוע. ג`ארד עדיין נראה כועס, אבל הוא הניח לידו להשמט לצד גופו. ריבים בין פיטר לג`ארד היו עניין שבשגרה, ולרוב הם לא היו רציניים יותר מידי. לאחרונה, מאז שהתחילו לעבוד אצל אינפלד & דניאלס, הריבים נגעו בעיקר בנושא האתיקה המקצועית, או איזה לקוחות לייצג, או למה ג`ארד חייב להפסיק לעשות טריקים בבית המשפט כי בסוף הוא ייכנס לכלא באמת, או שהרשיון שלו ישלל, ואז מה. פינדאר כבר עמד להסתובב ולחזור למיטה, כשפיטר לקח עוד צעד קדימה ובצורה מגושמת וגמלונית למדי עזר לג`ארד לעלות ולהתיישב על שולחן הביליארד.  
  
ג`ארד מלמל עוד משהו, קולו נמוך מהרגיל ועדיין בלתי ניתן להבנה, ומבטו היה נעוץ ברצפה. הוא עדיין היה סמוק, אפילו יותר סמוק אם זה אפשרי, אבל כבר לא נראה כל כך כועס. פיטר לקח עוד צעד קדימה, חודר למרחב האישי של ג`ארד בצורה שתמיד גרמה לפינדאר, החרד לפרטיותו, אי נוחות. פינדאר נותר נטוע במקומו וצפה בעיניים קרועות כיצד פיטר אוחז בעדינות בסנטרו של ג`ארד, מרים את פניו כך שיביטו אחד בעיני השני לשניה, ואז מנשק אותו.  
  
אוקיי, לא את זה הוא ציפה למצוא כשהתעורר באמצע הלילה. הוא ידע שהוא צריך לחזור לחדר, לנסות לשכוח מכל מה שקרה ולא להזכיר את זה שוב לעולם, לעולם. על שולחן הביליארד בסלון ג`ארד כרך את שתי ידיו ושתי רגליו סביב פיטר ומשך אותו קדימה, נאנח בעוצמה שפינדאר שמע וידע שלא יוכל לשכוח. הוא צפה עוד שניה אחת, בדרך בה פיטר גהר מעל ג`ארד, ואז נמלט בחזרה לחדר שלו, שלף אטמי אוזניים מהמגירה והתבצר מתחת לשמיכה שלו.

\- -  
  
הוא היה הראשון להתעורר בבוקר, בכל בוקר, ולכן היה לו זמן להרהר באירועי הלילה הקודם. ליד קנקן הקפה המתמלא בעצלתיים הוא חשב שלמעשה, הכל נראה מאד הגיוני. ההרפתקאות הרומנטיות שלהם תמיד היו קצרות טווח ושטחיות, הם תמיד היו מאד חופשיים אחד ליד השני, והמושג של מרחב אישי היה זר להם. פינדאר קצת הופתע, למעשה, שהוא לא חשב על זה קודם. אבל כמובן שהכי קל להיות חכם בדיעבד. כרמן הייתה השנייה להתעורר והוא הושיט לה ספל מלא בקפה ברגע שהתיישבה ליד הדלפק. הוא ידע שכרמן היא לא טיפוס תקשורתי במיוחד לפני הקפה הראשון של הבוקר ולכן כמעט קפץ ממקומו ליד הטוסטר כששמע את קריאת ההפתעה שלה.  
  
"מה לעזאזל..." פינדאר הסתובב וראה אותה עומדת עם הפנים לסלון, מצביעה על שולחן הביליארד. "מה קרה כאן?"  
  
פינדאר עקב אחרי אצבעה וגילה שאחת מרגלי השולחן חסרה, והוא עומד נטוי. הוא הרגיש את עצמו מסמיק עד שורשי שיערו והסתובב בחזרה אל הטוסטר במהירות. "אין לי מושג."  
  
"לא הייתה כאן מסיבה אתמול, נכון? אני לא ישנה עד כדי כך חזק."   
  
פינדאר הסתובב כשבטח בעובדה שפניו חזרו לצבע הרגיל שלהם וקולו לא גבוה מהרגיל. "לא, שום מסיבה."   
  
הוא הרגיש שכרמן עומדת להמשיך לשאול שאלות, ולכן היה אסיר תודה שג`ארד בחר להגיע למטבח ולמזוג לעצמו קפה. הוא התבונן בפנים שלו וניסה למצוא רמזים למה שראה אתמול, או הסבר. למעשה, הוא חשב, אולי זה ההסבר לאומללות שלו בשנה שפיטר היה מאורס לג`ייני. ג`ייני הייתה מערכת היחסים הרצינית היחידה של פיטר שפינדאר ראה, חוץ מג`ארד כמובן, ובשנה שהם היו ביחד ג`ארד היה... ובכן... הוא לא היה אומלל כלפי חוץ. למעשה, הוא התנהג כמעט כרגיל. אבל פינדאר חי עם שניהם במשך כל כך הרבה זמן שהוא למד לגלות מתי כל אחד מהם מעמיד פנים. בשנה שפיטר יצא עם ג`ייני ג`ארד היה קצת יותר מסוגר, קצת פחות בדחן. בהתחלה פינדאר הניח שזה בגלל שהם גרו בנפרד בפעם הראשונה מאז שעזבו את התיכון, אבל עכשיו הוא קיבל נקודת מבט חדשה על העניין והכל נראה לו הגיוני פתאום.  
  
"-לשולחן הביליארד?" פינדאר התנתק מהמחשבות שלו כדי לצפות בפנים של ג`ארד בזמן שהוא עונה לשאלה. אם הוא ציפה לסומק, או תחושת אשמה, או לבלבול מצידו של ג`ארד הוא כנראה שכח עם מי יש לו עסק.  
  
"מסתבר שאי אפשר לעשות סקס על שולחן ביליארד." הוא ענה מבלי למצמץ ומזג קפה לספל שני, המתיק אותו בשתי כפיות סוכר וחצי והוסיף חלב. הקפה של פיטר. "לפחות לא איך שאני עושה סקס." הוא הוסיף, וקרץ לכרמן.  
  
"אתה בלתי אפשרי." היא מלמלה.   
  
"זה נכון." קולו של פיטר הקפיץ את פינדאר. הוא ניגש אל ג`ארד ביד מושטת, לוקח את הקפה שידע שיחכה לו. התקשורת הבלתי מילולית בין שניהם תמיד הפתיעה של פינדאר, אבל הוא הניח שאחרי כל כך הרבה שנים זה הגיוני.  
  
"אתה בכלל לא יודע על מה אנחנו מדברים!" ג`ארד מחה, ועקף את פיטר כדי לחטט במקרר. "פינדי, איפה הבייקון? לא משנה, הנה."  
  
"זה בכלל לא חשוב." פיטר ענה ממקומו ליד מכונת הקפה. פינדאר התנתק מהשיחה ונתן לקולות שלהם להדהד סביבו. ג`ארד ופיטר שברו את שולחן הביליארד. פתאום דברים התחילו להסתדר במקום. החדר הריק של ג`ארד או של פיטר באמצע הלילה כשפינדאר קם לשירותים, אבל שניהם שם בבוקר. הסתימה המסתורית בג`קוזי שהתגלתה כתחתונים של פיטר. הבלאגן במשרד אחרי שכל החפצים נפלו מהשולחן באופן מסתורי. הבייקון! בייקון היה, מאז ומעולם, מאכל הבוקר-שאחרי של ג`ארד. בימים שאחרי מסיבות, בדרך כלל, פינדאר התעורר כדי למצוא את ג`ארד מזמזם תוך כדי טיגון במטבח, בעוד בחורה בחולצת טי-שרט גדולה יושבת על כיסא בר ליד הדלפק ובוהה בו במבט חולמני.   
  
"פינדי!" פינדאר  הרים את מבטו וראה ששלושתם בוהים בו. "איזה ביצה אתה רוצה?" ג`ארד הצביע עליו עם הכף השטוחה איתה הוא הפך את הבייקון במחבת.  
  
"לא- לא משנה." הוא שמע את הקול הצפצפני שלו ובעט בעצמו מנטלית. ג`ארד הרים גבה ושלח את פיטר להביא ביצים מהמקרר. כרמן פנתה אל פינדאר, יושבת בגבה אל הכיריים ושאלה אותו מה קורה לו הבוקר, ותוך כדי תחקור-כרמן אינטנסיבי, מזווית העין, הוא ראה את פיטר מניח יד אחת על הישבן של ג`ארד ולוחץ. כן, הכל שגרתי.


End file.
